25 February 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-02-25 ; Comments *‘Welcome to tonight’s gathering of the Tonya Harding fan fellowship.’ *John is left speechless by a penis story in the 10:30 news. *A recording of first 90 minutes of the show is available, plus a few from mixtapes. Tracklistings for the remainder of the show also included and marked §, details taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive. Sessions *Elevate #1 recorded 16 January 1994. No known commercial release. The tracks ‘Trinkets Oriental Objects A Certain Delicacy’ and ‘Misuse Of Inner Temperament’ are not included on the available recording. *Fiasco, repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 04 September 1993. Recorded 01 August 1993. No known commercial release. The track ‘11th Of November’ not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *Neuro Polotique: ‘Mind You Don’t Trip (Various Artists12 inch - Sonar 123)’ (Peacefrog Records) *Moviola: ‘Waste (7 inch)’ (MindWalk) *Tappa Zukie: ‘Jah Is I Guiding Star (Various Artists CD - If Deejay Was Your Trade)’ (Blood & Fire) *μ-Ziq: ‘Vibes (2xLP - Tango N’ Vectif)’ (Rephlex) *Elevate: ‘Stunt Man Big Drag’ (Peel Session) *Pebbles: ‘We’re Going Shopping’ (7 inch)’ (Planet Pimp Records) *Raincoats: ‘Fairytale In The Supermarket (7 inch)’ (Rough Trade) *Magnapop: ‘Slowly, Slowly (CD – Hot Boxing)’ (Play It Again Sam Records) : (11:30 news) *Trumans Water: ‘Enflamed (CD – God Speed The Punchline)’ (Elemental Records) *Fiasco: 'Battlefield' (Peel Session) *Blue Jays: ‘Lover’s Island (CD - The Golden Age of American Rock N Roll Vol 3)’ (Ace) *Locust: ‘Lush (Euro Tunnel Desaster '94) (2xLP – Weathered Well)’ (Apollo) : (tape flip) *Elevate: ‘Trinkets Oriental Objects A Certain Delicacy’ (Peel Session) § *'File 1' begins *Little Junior's Blue Flames: ‘Mystery Train (CD - The Sun Story)’ (Rhino Records) : (JP: ‘here is seriously I think as awful a name as I’ve ever heard for a band in millions of years of doing radio programmes and listening to records.’) *Sir Bald Diddley And His Right Honourable Big Wigs: 'Tonsure (7 inch - Live)’ (Alopecia Records) *Biosphere: ‘Decryption (CD – Patashnik)’ (Apollo) *Fireworks: 'She’s A Tornado (7 inch - Untrue)’ (In The Red Recordings) *Dolomite: ‘Hypocritter (CD Single - Acetate-Gift Horse)’ (Thrill Jockey) *Fiasco: ‘You’re Trying To Make Me Feel Bad’ (Peel Session) *Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha: ‘Lye (CD – Aimer La Danse Nyekasse)’ (Melodie) *Elevate: ‘Quietly Obnoxious’ (Peel Session) *Trashwomen: ‘I’m Trash (LP – Spend The Night With)’ (Estrus Records) : (12:30 news) *Bum: ‘Mrs Rock And Roll (7 inch)’ (One Louder) : (JP: ‘I’ve broken one of the most sacred rules of these programmes by playing you that I want you to know. Because the title is ‘Mrs Rock And Roll’ and I swore a terrible oath millions of years ago that I would never play any record that’s got the words rock and roll in the title of it.’) *Texas Wanderers: ‘Rackin’ It Back (Various Artists LP - Stompin’ At The Honky Tonk: Western Swing In Houston 1936-1941)’ (String Records) *Fiasco: ‘Miserable Man’ ( Peel Session) *'File 1' ends *69: Filter King/No Highs/Finale (12 inch – Sound On Sound) (Planet E) § *Senseless Things: ‘Body Bag (Various Artists CD - Progression Rape Crisis Compilation)’ (Progression Records) § *S*M*A*S*H: ‘Shame (7 inch)’ (Le Disques De Popcor) § *Jimmy Reed: ‘Shame, Shame, Shame (LP - The Legend - The Man)’ (Joy Records) § *Red Red Meat: ‘Cillamange (LP - Jimmywine Majestic)’ (Sub Pop Records) @''' *Jale: ‘Promise (7 inch - Cut)’ (Sub Pop Records) § *Revolutionaires: ‘Heartache (12 inch - Heartache)’ (Channel One) § *Elevate: ‘Misuse Of Inner Temperament’ (Peel Session) § *Animation: ‘ ‘Balanced Release (Circle Line Version) (12 inch – Jongky EP)’ (Superstition) '''@ *Elastica: ‘Vaseline (CD Single - Line Up)’ (Deceptive) § *Sonic Youth and Yamatsuka Eye: ‘No Song 2 (Part 4) (12 inch – TV Shit)’ (Ecstatic Peace!) # '@' *Beaumont Hannant: ‘Basic Dialog (LP - Basic Data Manipulation (Tastes And Textures, Vol. 2))’ (General Production Recordings) @''' *Rip-Offs: ‘Can I Come Over (7 inch – Now I Know (It’s You))’ (Rip Off Records) § *Bunny Wailer: ‘Rasta Man (LP – Dubd’sco Vol 1)’ (Solomonic) § *Flying Testicle: ‘Hit Kit Party (CD - Space Desia)’ (Charnel Music) '''# '@' *Fiasco: ‘11th Of November’ (Peel Session) § *Aetherius: ‘Alone Here (A Tortured Journey) (12 inch)’ (Shiva Shanti) @''' *Tracks marked '''# on File 2 *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-02-25 (incomplete) *2) best of peel vol 67 part 2 (with introductions) *3) John Peel tape no.91 side a ;Length *1) 01:33:52 *2) 00:46:54 (00:03:41-00:11:29) *3) 46:55 (to 35:49) (to 8:38, 12:31-16:42, and 19:45-35:49 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector *2) From Best of Peel Vol 67 *3) From DW Tape 91 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Mooo *3) Youtube Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector